I Should Have Told Her
by storywriter16
Summary: So obviously Percy and Annabeth are the cutest couple ever! But because I am a troll like Uncle Rick, I thought what would happen if one of them died... This story takes place after Battle of the Labyrinth but before Last Olympian. Percy and Annabeth did kiss in BL but Percy (being who he is) didn't really get it. I hope you guys enjoy and please please follow me! I love you guys!


**Hey guys, again I can't thank you guys enough for being so sweet to me. I haven't gotten one bad comment, which is so so so amazing!**

 **I really wanted to give a shout out to a certain person. Swimybo, thank you so much for being so sweet. You have been with me since the beginning and always supporting me no matter what I write or do. You are like my number one fan and you truly make my writing worthwhile, so thank you for being so supportive. I love you!**

 **Now, I know normally I write about the legendary, Jackson Twins, (go read it!) but this week I had a better idea. A long time ago I wrote a story for my English class. Basically we were reading this story called, The Graduation Of Jake Moon, and we had to write our own version of that. So now I changed the characters into the Percy Jackson world.**

 **I hope you guys like it please follow and review and if you're new to my stories know that I post every week. This is also just a one-shot so please don't ask for more because I won't continue it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, (BUT I WILL! EVENTUALLY!)**

Percy's POV

When someone, who's never lost anyone before, thinks about losing someone they truly love they can't feel the pain, so they try to imagine it. Sure, they can imagine all they want but they'll never know what it feels like. So for those people who want to know what the pain is like, it isn't like any physical pain you can fee. It's more like a dark cold monster eating away at your soul. It has no mercy whatsoever and it will continue torching you until you're nothing but depression and heartache.

I was sitting next to Grover, my hands fiddling with my camp necklace. We sat in silence except the sound of Athena talking about the one and only Annabeth Chase. Honestly, I didn't hear a word she was saying. My eyes were glued to the mahogany coffin in front of me, surrounded by various flowers, drawings, pictures, and letters wishing the daughter of Athena a peaceful goodbye. In my head, I was reliving every single memory I had with Annabeth. But as each memory finished, they all seemed to fade away into an abyss, never to come back again. Finally, after what seemed to be thousand hours of hearing Annabeth's accomplishments, words she once said, etc. we all had to go up to the coffin and put a single red rose on top of the coffin. I recalled Annabeth mentioning it was her favorite flower and also being quite embarrassed by it because it was such an "Aphrodite," thing to like. I was last in line. I slowly walked up to the coffin, staring at the rose. I raised it to my lips, leaving a small kiss on one of the petals. The smell of the rose penetrating my nose and leaving a lasting sent in my brain. I placed the rose down and turned to walk away, but not before taking one last look at the coffin. "Goodbye Wise Girl." I whispered, then walked to my cabin.

"Percy?" Chiron said, rolling over to the Poseidon table in human form. "Percy, what I'm about to say is going to be hard for you to hear, but… everyone at camp feels that you need to move on." I brought my eyes to him. Glaring. "Percy it's been two months since since her death. I know she meant a lot to you, but we all need to move on eventually. Please son, you're ill." He was right and everyone knew it. My eyes, ones that were once filled with joy and mischevious, were now replaced by depression and misery. "Percy, we're all upset it's not just you. She was like a daughter to me, I loved her with all my heart, raised her like she was one of my own, but through my experiences with heroes I've come to realize that they die and I can't just spend the rest of my life grieving them because that is not what they have wanted."

"The dead don't want anything." I snapped loud enough to make the entire camp look in our direction.

"Percy." Chiron said putting a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off.

"How in Hades do I get over it Chiron! She was my best friend… she was my… my everything!" I glared at him, but slowly my anger went down. "Chiron, how...how do you wake up in the morning after you lose a someone? How-h-how do you breath?" Tears burned the sides of my eyes. The tears left a burning feeling down my face, like someone was taking a knife and drawing lines on my cheeks. "But somehow, you've learned to keep breathing and keep living!" There was a lump in my throat, like when you dry swallow a big pill. "You keep living your same old routine. But then there are those rare times where you forget that they're gone… so you feel somewhat contempt with life… but then that cold air slaps you across the face… and then you remember, 'Oh yeah, I'll never be able to see them again!'" I broke down, falling to the floor. I felt the grass rub against my leg. I felt Chiron's arms wrap around my, holding me in a tight grasp.

"I know Percy. I know." He sobbed. His tears falling onto my shoulder soaking the back of my shirt.

"Wh-y didn't I tell her Chiron?" I shut my eyes tight. " Why didn't I tell her that she was everything to me. Why didn't I tell her she was my strength and my weakness? Why didn't I tell her I loved her with all my heart." I sobbed into his neck.

"Sometimes we take things for granted," Chiron rubbed circles on my back.

When my tears stopped flowing and my heart calmed, I slowly broke away from Chiron's embrace. I walked to the lake, the one place I could think. I didn't think about what I was doing, I just sunk into the water. Letting the currents take me where ever they wanted to. I closed my eyes and let my subconscious take over and soon I was dreaming. I dreamed of the time Annabeth and I went to Central Park. We bought ice cream sat on the sidewalk, talking about the old Greek Myths, a mixture of laughing and cringing. The dream shifted and I saw Annabeth and I sparring. I slashed with my sword but she dodged, she stabbed but I sidestepped. We were a mix of attacking and dodging until I finally pinned her to the ground. "Wow Seaweed Brain, you actually got me?" She said out of breath. I smiled down at her.

"Looks like I did Wise Girl." Her gray eyes meeting my sea-green. I took a deep breath when the dream shifted once again. I was in a white room. There were no windows and no doors. There was nothing at all. "Hello?" I called out.

"That was such a typical horror movie thing to do Seaweed Brain." I heard a voice say, but not just any voice. Annabeth's.

"Annabeth?" I called out.

"In the flesh." I turned my head to the right to see Annabeth, though she was very pale and had a large rip in her camp shirt she had never looked more beautiful to me. "Well sorta." She joked looking down at her stomach. I flinched when I saw the large red mark on her abdomen.

"Annabeth…" I reached out to touch her cheek but my hand went right through her.

"Sorry Percy, you can't do that." She sighed in disappointment. "I really wished you could, but Hades had specific rules." I paused.

"So does this mean you're really gone?" My voice breaking, tears filling my eyes again. Of course I already knew the answer to my question.

"Yeah."

"Annabeth I'm so sorry!" I finally screamed. I could tell I had taken her aback. "If I had just guarded your backside like you said then you wouldn't be–" She cut me off.

"Percy that is not the reason I'm de- not around anymore." She looked down at her feet. "I-I'm gone because I of my own carelessness. I got us into that situation, it was my plan. All you did was follow my orders."

"No no, that's not true! Annabeth it's not true!" I shook my head violently.

"Percy you know it's true but you don't want to admit it."

"Annabeth–" Suddenly her image started flickering.

"Percy I can't stay too much longer." I groaned. Tears still streaming down my face. "Anything you have to say to me, you better say it now." I thought for a second.

"Are-are you going to choose Elysium or rebirth?" I finally asked.

"Shooting out the hard question huh Seaweed Brain." She brought her hands to her chin. "I'm not sure yet honestly." I nodded understandingly. "Anything else?" I noticed how her eyes shined as if she was hoping for something. I stood there questioningly for a couple of seconds, until it hit me. I had to say it. Now or never Jackson.

"Annabeth?"

"Hm?"

"I-uh-I- Annabeth–" She started flickering again only faster this time. Her image becoming more and more blurry.

"Percy please say it now, I can't stay." I took a deep breath, shut my eyes, but opened my heart to my Wise Girl.

"Annabeth I love you, I always have. A-and I don't care that you're not here anymore I love you always and forever." When I opened my eyes again, Annabeth was more faded, like an old picture that was worn out. But her eyes were shining, tears of joy in her eyes. Her smile was bigger than I've ever seen, which kind of made up for everything.

"Took you long enough." She flickered faster and faster. "I love you Percy. I have since I've met you." My heart was pounding and for the first time in months I actually smiled. "And I now know what I'm going to choose." I stared at her confusingly. "I'm choosing Elysium." She flickered one last time, her image fading. "I'll be waiting for you Seaweed Brain." I wiped my face on my shoulder.

"I'm keeping you to that Wise Girl." I watched her smile one last time before she finally disappeared from my life… Well at least for now.


End file.
